Gift Exchange
by The Author of Fanfiction
Summary: After the August 15thh incident, the whole Dan, along with Hiyori and Ayano, do a gift exchange for Christmas. Mainly Marry's POV. Contains mostly KanoKido, but hints of SetoMarry, ShinAya, and HaruTaka. A bit of HibiHiyo or HibiMomo.


**This is my first Kagepro fanfic, which is a bit late for Christmas. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **I don't own Kagerou Daze, Kagerou Project, or Mekaku City Actors.**

Today was Christmas Eve, and Marry was excited.

No, she wasn't just excited, she was _ecstatic,_ for many different reasons. For one, this was going to be the first time she ever celebrated Christmas. Another reason was that the Mekakushi Dan were going to be doing a gift exchange, something that Marry had no clue about, but still felt excitement for. But the most important reason was the fact that this would be the first time ever that the whole Dan could celebrate together without any heaviness in their hearts, finally past August 14th and 15th for the first time.

"Alright!" Momo cheered, holding up a box. "Time to pick out names for the Secret Santa: Mekakushi Dan version!"

Marry gently tugged onto Seto's sleeve. "What's Secret Santa?" She asked him with wide eyes beaming with fascination.

Seto gave a soft smile and patted her fluffy white hair. "Ah, that's right. this is your first Secret Santa, Marry." He started giving her a brief explanation. "You see, it's a holiday game that many people play, where you pick out a name and keep it a secret, then get a gift for that person."

Momo skipped over to Marry, holding out the box. "Why don't you pick out the first name, Marry?" She offered with a bright grin.

Marry returned it. "Thank you, Momo-chan!" She reached her hand inside the box and pulled out a folded slip of paper. As she slowly opened it up, Momo went over to the rest of the Dan, giving each one a slip of paper as each one stood up annd leave to get their gift for their person..

Marry looked at her paper and silently read: "Kido Tsubomi." A smile lighted up Marry's face. She was happy that she got Kido's name; now would be a perfect time to show her gratitude towards the Dan's leader for everything she had done for all of them. She looked over to Seto, who had on a thoughtful expression.

"Seto?"

"Hm? What is it,, Marry?"

"What do you think I should get for Kido?" She whispered.

Seto smiled. "Well, what do you think she would like?"

She thought about it. Kido seemed to have a liking for cooking, and cute things like kittens, and also music. But what about...

Seto seemed to have understand her expression.

"You could get her something like an apron, or earbuds, or-"

"Kano!" Marry jumped up excitedly. "Thank you, Seto!"

As she started to run out the door, almost tripping, Seto stared after her with a blank expression. "...What?"

A couple hours later, the whole Dan gathered in the living room, each holding a gift box.

"Time to exchange gifts now!" Momo announced. "Onii-chan, I have yours."

Shintaro flinched. It was clear to everyone but Momo that he was scared of what to expect inside the box.

"Er... thanks?" He said with an awkward tone. "Ayano, this one is yours."

Ayano gave him her usual smile. "Thank you, Shintaro!" In response, he looked away, blushing. Takane and Kano snickered at his reaction, as Ayano called out,

"Takane, here's yours!"

Takane grinned, and they all continued their gift exchanging.

As they all opened their gifts, Marry noticed Takane's red face as she held onto a dress that Ayano got for her. Ayano seemed to be pretty happy with the origami paper and study book(?) that Shintaro had wrapped. Momo, hugging a strange looking stuffed animal that Hiyori gave her, was trying to force Shintaro to try her homemade red bean cookies (to which he rejected), while giving him a red scarf and black gloves. Hibiya presented a black purse with a cat face on it to Hiyori, which she seemed to accept begrudgingly. In one of his hands was a small puppy plushie and two sticks of negima that Konoha got for him. Behind him, Konoha was happily sketching the whole scene in the sketchbook that Takane got for him.

Next to her, Marry also saw Seto wearing the new watch and chuckling at a little frog keychain Kano gave to him. Then, looking behind her, she saw Kido handing Kano a gift box, her hood covering up her face. Inside of it, Kano found a black coat and scarf similar to his current hoodie. He seemed to be genuinely grateful for it, as Kido lectured him about keeping warm when he goes on his midnight walks. Marry smiled. The scene was quite similar to a part in a novel that she had read. Standing up, she started walking towards Kido to present her own gift.

Once she was close to the green-haired leader, Marry gave a sweet smile and said, "This is for you Kido! Thank you for everything you've done for all of us!"

Kido looked a bit startled for a moment before giving one of her rare smiles. "Thank you, Marry." Opening up the gift, Kido found a cute purple apron with little pictures of puppies, kittens, and other baby animals. Marry had made the apron herself, and knew Kido would like it. Kano, once seeing it, gave a little smirk, and before he could say anything, Kido gave him a punch in the stomach. Clearing her throat, with pink cheeks, Kido muttered in a low voice,

"T-thank you for the gift Marry."

But before she could put it away, Marry reached out to stop her and cried out,

"Wait! There's more!" Kido paused her movement as Marry reached inside one of the apron's pocket and pulled out a new pair of purple ear buds and a little envelope. Kido looked at the envelope questionably, and Marry eagerly said, "Open it!"

As Kido opened it, she found a coupon that read: "Dinner for two; Free!"

"Um..." M-Marry?" She stammered. "W-What is this?"

Cheerfully, she replied back, "It's a coupon for a free dinner! It's close by, so you and Kano can go there together!"

Kido stood frozen, as if Marry had frozen her, red faced and gaping. Seto and Kano noticed reaction and looked at the coupon, wondering what could have made her react that way. As they read it, Kano burst out in laughter. "Dinner for two? What the heck is that?" He snickered.

Seto sweatdropped as Marry smiled and said, "It's for you and Kido so both of you can go to dinner together!"

Kano froze mid-laughter. He stared at her. "Eh?"

The rest of the Dan seemed to have noticed Kano and Kido's lack of reaction, and were about to question as well, before Kido suddenly disappeared. Momo gasped.

"Danchou-san?! Where did she go?"

They all looked over to Kano, only to notice him gone as well. "Ehhhh?!"

Shintaro sweatdropped. "Seriously, what happened?" He groaned.

"Um... well... " Seto laughed nervously.

Marry quickly explained the situation with the coupon and her gift. When she was done, Takane smirked.

"Fox-eyes-san and Danchou-san, huh... That's a funny pair..."

Ayano clapped her hands, her eyes burning with energy. "All right! New Mekakushi mission: Find Shuuya and Tsubomi, and get them together!"

"Seriously?!" Shinatro exclaimed, exasperated. "Why are we even playing matchmaker?! Why can't we just call their phones and wait here?"

"Yeah. Just leave Danchou-san and ojii-san to solve it themselves," Hibiya agreed, to which Hiyori punched him in the stomach emotionlessly.

"Shut up."

Momo glared at Shintaro. "Yeah! You too, Onii-chan! They were destined to be together; we can't just leave them or they'll never find out their feelings for each other!"

"Huh?! Who ever said they even had feelings for each other to begin with?!"

Takane snorted. "Hah! It was so obvious! Of course a NEET like you couldn't see it though."

"I'm not even a NEET anymore! Besides, they weren't as obvious as you and Haruka used to be anyways!" Shintaro retorted.

Takane's face exploded into a dark red as Konoha looked up from his sketchbook, hearing his former name being called.

"S-shut up! What about you and Ayano?!"

This time, it was Shintaro and Ayano that blushed.

"B-by the way!" Ayano stammered, quickly changing the subject. "Did you confess to him yet, Takane?"

Konoha looked up. "Confess?" He repeated, confused.

Takane quickly turned towards him, her face like a ripe tomato.

"It's nothing important! Don't worry! Hahaha..." She tried to laugh it off.

Shintaro smirked. "Oh, Konoha, didn't Takane tell you-"

"Onii-chan! That's not the point right now!" Momo interrupted him angrily as Takane looked towards her gratefully.

"Right now, Mission KanoKido is going to start!" She declared. "The basic plan is getting the two of them together, okay?!"

Hiyori nodded, looking towards the idol with admiration. "Got it, Momo-chan!"

Momo and Hiyori both ran out, dragging Hibiya along with them. Ayano followed their example with Shintaro begrudgingly coming after her. Takane and Konoha left out the door next, leaving Seto and Marry, question marks all over her head.

"Um... Seto? Did I do something wrong?" She looked at him, confused and worried.

Seto gave a nervous laugh. "Er... Don't worry about it, Marry... Anyways," He handed her a little box wrapped in pink and a white ribbon on top. "This is for you."

Marry smiled, excited, and opened it. What she saw inside made her smile. "Thank you Seto!" She gave him a sunny smile, which he returned. "You're welcome Marry."

And in her arms, she clutched eleven dolls, each one resembling each Dan member.

 **Part two will be coming out soon! Please leave a review, and thanks for reading it!**


End file.
